


Ceiling Fan

by demonologistindenim



Series: One of the Boys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonologistindenim/pseuds/demonologistindenim
Summary: Sam doesn't like to feel used. Crowley doesn't like to ask for help. One shot, complete.
Series: One of the Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1009419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ceiling Fan

Dean knew almost immediately that he’d made a terrible mistake.

He’d followed the raised voices down the hall from the kitchen into one of the vacant offices the boys were renovating, where he found Sam and Crowley standing toe to toe and shouting at one another.

“Listen here,” Crowley was snarling, while vehemently poking Sam in the chest, “you overly-coiffed chipmunk on stilts, I – “

Before Dean could back out of the room, the two caught sight of him.

“Dean, please remind your brother that the _reason_ my powers are now so painfully limited is because we closed the Gates of Hell. And why did I agree to do that? Oh, let me think.” Crowley looked like he was about to blow a blood vessel. “For you ungrateful lot!”

“There are chairs, Crowley. There are chairs, and there are brooms, and there are…” Sam gestured with his hands to indicate a multitude of various lengths that were currently beyond his capacity to annunciate. “Okay? Figure it out.”

“I don’t _need_ a chair or a broom or –“ Crowley mockingly replicated Sam’s hand motion, “because there’s a bloody moose in the room!”

And to think, that old insult had been so close to becoming a term of endearment.

“You’ve got a long way to go when it comes to learning how to not use people, Crowley.”

“I asked one thing of you! _One_! Do you think it’s _easy_ to ask for help? Do you think I _like_ having to ask Sam–fucking–Winchester to assist me with something a decent ladder could accomplish–”

Assured that they’d both forgotten about him entirely, Dean slipped backward out of the room and left his brother and the reformed demon to resolve the matter of cleaning the cobwebbed ceiling fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs domestic bliss when you can have domestic discord?
> 
> I was cleaning a ceiling fan today, and this is what happened. I seem to only be able to write ficlets and one-shots right now, but I hope to use that to springboard back into writing the actual One of the Boys series soon.


End file.
